


Don’t Little Boys Like Dinosaurs?

by Somniare



Series: Phrase Challenge [8]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James sat forward and twisted so he was looking bemusedly at Lewis.  “I thought boys his age liked dinosaurs?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Little Boys Like Dinosaurs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



 

* * *

 

Lewis opened the second bottle of wine and topped up James’s glass.  It hadn’t been a particularly difficult case, but they had worked thirty-six hours straight in order to bring a swift resolution.  Despite the long hours, both men had been too wound up to simply go home and go to bed.  After a quick stop to pick up a takeaway and some wine, they had returned to Lewis’s flat.  Most of the food sat uneaten, and the wine had given Lewis a rather pleasant buzz.  He sat back down beside James on the couch.

James sipped at the very smooth red and leant into Lewis’s shoulder.  “Are you still heading up to Manchester next bank holiday weekend for Jack’s birthday?”

“Aye.”

“You don’t sound very keen.”

“I’m looking forward to it.  The thing is, I’ve no idea what to get him.”

“What does he like?”

“Camels.”

“Camels?”  James sat forward and twisted so he was looking bemusedly at Lewis.  “I thought boys his age liked dinosaurs?”

Lewis huffed.  “Lyn and Tim took him to Knowsley Safari Park a couple of months ago and for some reason he’s been obsessed with camels ever since.”

James nodded slowly.  “Dromedary or Bactrian?”

“Eh?”  Lewis knew he should know what James was talking about, but the warmth of James’s leg against his and the wine were slowing him down.

“One hump or two?”  The corner of James’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“Oh.  Don't think it matters.” 

“I wonder,” James said softly.  He dug his phone out of his trouser pocket and then sat back in his seat, leaning against Lewis again.

“Wonder what?” Lewis asked and tried to peek at the phone.  When James began to pull away to hide the screen, Lewis sat back. 

James settled again.  “I’m not sure yet,” James murmured, frowning and tapping on the screen.  Lewis didn’t know how James was managing to focus on the small images, let alone find the right letters.

James suddenly grinned and giggled.  “How about this!”  He showed Lewis his phone.

Lewis had to squint to see properly.  He blinked at the image on the screen.  “It’s a camel.”

“You’re good.  You should be a detective.”

“Ha.”

“So…?”

“You’re thinking…  For Jack’s birthday?”

“Yes.”  James looked at Lewis eagerly.  “Well?  Would you be in it?”

Lewis drained off the last of his wine.  He took James’s phone from James’s hand.  “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.  Of course I’m in.  Jack’ll love it, and Lyn’ll get a giggle out of it too.”  Lewis squinted at the text underneath the image of the camel costume James had found.  “You know, that’s two birds with one stone.”

James’s head tilted like a curious puppy.  “Two birds?”

It was Lewis’s turn to grin.  “Lyn’s been on at me for months to bring you up one day.  Now you’ll have to come to Manchester with me: it takes two people to fill that costume – one at the front, one at the back.  You’d need to be the head, of course, tall streak of nothing that you are.”

James snorted, sat back, and then slipped down in his seat until his head came to rest on Lewis’s shoulder.  “I look forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
> 
> This is the two-person [Camel Fancy Dress costume](http://www.fairygodmother.co.uk/animals-fun-and-novelty-costume-hire/camel-2-person-fancy-dress.html). It is available in Oxford. ;-)


End file.
